


Your Eyes Betray What Burns Inside You

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Becoming a Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Possible Sterek is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not going to join the pack. He has way too much on the line if he does after all, and just because he's joining in for a snuggle huddle and letting everyone scent him (werewolves are weird), doesn't mean he's with them. Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Betray What Burns Inside You

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles-centric fic just for you guys! Title is taken from another Woodkid song, this one being I Love You. I hope you all like this, comments are loved and appreciated.

Here's [my tumblr if you want accurate updates](http://schizzar.tumblr.com).

 

Stiles collapsed into his desk chair, throwing his backpack across the room. Sophomore year was over, and he had three blessed, precious months of break. After the kanima issue, Stiles had more or less fallen away from the pack. Sure, he hung out with them at school, and sure, he and Scott were back to being attached at the hip with Allison more or less out of the picture, but outside that, he kept his distance. He had to get his priorities straight and figure out just what he was willing to sacrifice.

His phone lit up, buzzing along his desk until he snatched it up. Lydia's name flashed, spurring him to answer so quickly he actually dropped his phone. When he finally held it up to his ear he was greeted by Lydia's laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, let's laugh at my inability to function," he said, sarcasm biting.

"Sorry," Lydia said. There was not an apologetic note in her voice. "I was wondering if we could get together for dinner."

"Uh..." Stiles fumbled with the phone, trying not to drop it once more. "What?"

"Dinner, Stiles. I want to talk with you," Lydia said. "Meet me at the pizzeria down by the car shop at 5. Don't be late."

"Huh?"

Lydia hung up, leaving Stiles to stare at his phone with a mixture of confusion and fear. It sounded like Lydia wanted something and if Lydia wanted something, she would get it regardless of who got in her way. Groaning, Stiles thumped his head against his desk. He turned to look at the blinking light of his clock. 3:00. He had two hours to panic about what Lydia could possibly want with him. His dad was working late so he wouldn't have him as a distraction, though he supposed he could always call Scott.

Stiles grabbed his phone and speed dialed Scott, holding it up to his ear as he closed his eyes.

"Stiles, you saw me like, five minutes ago, what the hell?" Scott asked.

"Dude, you don't have a life, don't whine at me," Stiles said. "Lydia just asked me to dinner. What do I do?"

"Wait, why would Lydia ask _you_ to dinner? She and Jackson are off their break," Scott said.

"Yes, I know, thank you for the lovely reminder," Stiles said. "Do you know what she wants?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because maybe she told Jackson and Jackson told you?" He was grasping at straws, he knew that but he needed something to keep his mind distracted.

"Oh yeah, totally. You know me and Jackson, we get along great, parties and everything. We even braid each other's hair," Scott ground out.

"Exactly!"

"Stiles, I am thinking so many homicidal thoughts about you right now."

"Oh hush. Look, can you come over and keep me company so I don't go out of my frickin mind waiting?"

"You just dropped me off!"

"But you love me."

"Oh my god, I'll be right there."

"Toodles."

Scott hung up and Stiles pushed himself up out of his chair, moving his moping party over to his bed after opening his window for the werewolf. He flipped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He and Scott were attached at the hip, yes, but there was still some weird divide between them. Without Allison, Scott was starting to join up with the pack, running with them on the full moon, helping them fight off the Alpha Pack, and then the hunters. Stiles was pretty sure Scott had actually killed someone when that happened. The hunters had shown up three weeks ago, and Scott still got a weird look in his eyes when someone mentioned them.

Scott hauled himself through Stiles window and shut it behind him as Stiles pushed himself up. "Whoa, you're not pacing."

"Too tired to," Stiles said.

Scott dragged the desk chair over and sat down in front of him, expression eager. "Well this will perk you up. I totally realized why she wants to talk to you."

"Is it because she's realized she's madly in love with me?"

"Stiles, I'm serious."

"So am I!"

"I swear to God I will leave if you don't let me tell you!"

Stiles mimed zipping his mouth shut and waited with an expectant look on his face.

Scott rolled his eyes. "She's coming to pack night tonight. Derek's letting us have a bonfire at his place. She probably thinks you know what being at one of those is like."

"But I don't. I was only ever at one pack night and that was just you and Isaac and...Peter," Stiles said with a small shudder. "Peter was way too handsy."

"Yeah, well he's gone for now."

Stiles frowned. "Wait hold on. You didn't invite me to a pack bonfire?"

Scott shrugged. "Said you needed some space, so I'm giving it to you. I doubt Derek will care if you show up though."

"He's Sourwolf, of course he'll care," Stiles said. "All the more reason to go of course."

"Good. It'll be nice to have you there," Scott said. "But fair warning, Erica and Isaac will probably be all over you."

"What? Why?"

"Because they haven't really been able to scent you in awhile. Boyd has more self control with those sorts of things so he won't be too bad," Scott said.

"I see them every day!"

"Yeah but they don't touch you."

"You guys and your werewolf shit," Stiles said with an eye roll. "Wait, does that mean _you've_ been scenting me?"

"Pretty much every time I hug you, yeah," Scott admitted.

"Jesus Christ," Stiles said. "Look, let's just go...do something. Video games or something or anything but more werewolf talk."

They killed the next hour and a half with video games, which wasn't nearly as enjoyable as it should've been. Lydia refused to leave his mind alone. He dropped off a grumpy Scott on his way to the restaurant, and when he showed up at the pizzeria, Lydia was already waiting for him at a table near the back.

She was dressed well as usual, not a hair out of place. When he sat down across from her, she lifted a carefully plucked eyebrow.

"You're three minutes late."

"Sorry, I was really busy freaking out," Stiles said.

"Right. Well. I ordered our food already. You're paying of course," she said.

"You're welcome I guess?" Stiles resisted the urge to see if he even _had_ any money in his wallet. "So why did you even want to talk to me?"

"Because Allison is still on board the crazy train and you're the only other human in Derek's pack," she said. She leaned across the table, stirring her iced tea with a straw. "Maybe I wanted a little one on one human time."

"So...you want someone to _hang out_ with," Stiles said. This did not bode well for his 15-year-plan to make Lydia fall in love with him.

"Exactly!"

"Lydia, I'm not even _in_ Derek's pack," Stiles said. "I'm still trying to figure out if it's worth it and I just...don't know."

"They're your friends Stiles," Lydia said.

"Yeah well your near death experiences were not as frequent as mine and I don't have anyone besides you that I'm madly in love with keeping me around. You have Jackson and I just...the pack isn't my family," Stiles said. "And I think for you guys...you are family."

He shook his head and then flagged down the waitress to order a water as Lydia sat back in her seat, a frown on her lips. There was silence between them until Stiles water arrived, and then Lydia leaned forwards once more.

"You're right, Stiles. Jackson and Isaac are more of my family than my family has ever been," she said. "Now that I think about it, you're the only one with anything close to a normal family. I suppose that would be difficult to put at risk."

"Suppose?" Stiles said. "It most definitely is. My dad still doesn't even know about half of this crap. How am I supposed to explain showing up bruised and bloodied at balls in the morning? I can't. This...would put too much of a strain on our already deteriorating relationship." He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You didn't need all that dumped on you."

Lydia cradled her chin between her palms. "Oh it's fine. You suffered through plenty of my mental breakdowns, yours is hardly problematic to listen to."

"Thanks, I think." Stiles took a huge drink of his water. He wasn't positive, but from the way Lydia was staring at him, he was pretty sure his eyes were watering.

Before either of them could say anything else, their waiter arrived with a plain cheese pizza. It was Stiles favorite, and from the way Lydia was assessing his reaction, he figured she knew that when she ordered.  

"So what do you know about pack bonds?" Lydia asked.

"Uh, way too much," Stiles said. "You know me and the tons of research habit."

"Okay, well how much of it's true?" Lydia divided the pizza up and gave them each a slice. "I am a part of Derek's pack now, but I have no intention of letting him bite me. I worry about possible side effects though."

"Well, humans in the pack generally have an increased....everything. Strength, speed, healing. Nothing like the actual werewolves, and nothing that's exceedingly noticeable to other humans," Stiles said. "But when did you become pack?"

Lydia shrugged and finished chewing her food before speaking. Stiles realized maybe he should do the same. "I have been for awhile. Jackson's been taking his sweet time joining, but I spent a lot of full moons with the betas. Derek was _so_ uptight about it for awhile."

"Well yeah, he _is_ Sourwolf," Stiles said, grinning when his words were able to draw out a most unlady-like snort of laughter from Lydia.

"Why wouldn't you join?" she asked after calming down a bit. "I mean, the pack would protect you and your dad, and your added abilities would help right? So the risk would be lower since that's what you're worried about."

"Yeah, because I totally trust Derek to actually give two shits," Stiles said with an eye roll. He finished one slice and put two more on his plate.

"He's just trying to give you space. If you asked for help, I'm sure he would," Lydia said. "I mean, he's dealt with a lot these past few months even without you help. You'd be safe."

"Ouch," Stiles said. "Way to make me feel useless."

Lydia kicked him under the table. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know, no need for violence," Stiles said.

"Oh, well you know us red heads. Way more prone to violence," Lydia said, tossing a mass of curls over one shoulder.

"Strawberry blonde," Stiles said before shoving the slice of pizza into his mouth to stop himself from saying anything embarrassing.

"Excuse me?"

"Your hair." Stiles kept his gaze rooted on the table. "You're not a red head. You're strawberry blonde. There's a very distinct difference between the two. One's more gorgeous."

"Uh-huh."

When Stiles looked up at her, she was smiling and it made the tension in his chest loosen a bit.

"Look, Stiles. I'm not...blind. And I really appreciate what you've done for me, really, but we aren't ever going to be...a thing. Even if you did join the pack," Lydia said.

The words weren't nearly as crushing as Stiles thought they would be. Probably because it was inevitable. He had always known Lydia was far out of his league, too untouchable, and he only really had himself to blame for that. The pedestal he had placed her on was way too far out of his reach, and even if she wanted to, it was much too far of a leap for her to risk.

"Stiles?"

Stiles jerked his head up. "Oh, uh, sorry. No, it's fine. Really. I've always known that. I mean, my competition is _Jackson_. Seriously. I would pick him too."

He grinned when he saw his words got a smile out of her. He didn't want her to pity him. He had treated her like a trophy to be won, and he didn't need her to feel guilty for rejecting him.

"If you're attracted to my boyfriend, you just had to say so, Stiles," Lydia said.

"Okay, yeah, no," Stiles shook his head. "So uh, Scott said you're going to pack night. He made it sound like you've never been to one though."

"That would be because I only hung out with Isaac and Erica on the full moons," Lydia said. "And Scott usually just moped in the woods after changing back. You know, no Allison and all that. He probably didn't even notice I was there."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Of course. God, that kid needs to grow up."

"Did you ever think maybe Allison is the last bit of high school innocence he gets to cling to?" Lydia asked.

Stiles gut reaction was to deny just for the sake of arguing, but when he took a moment to chew his food and actually process what Lydia had said, he decided maybe she was right. Allison, and his relationship with her, was the closest thing to normal Scott had.

"Okay but still. There are other fish in the sea. Like Erica!"

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I don't see those two working together very well."

Stiles shrugged. "Okay, yeah, maybe Erica was a bad example." He shoved his plate aside, stomach full. "Do you know if Derek wants to make his pack bigger?"

"I'm not sure. He said normal packs are bigger, but I don't think he wants to piss off Allison's dad anymore," Lydia said. "And after taking out the Alpha Pack, I don't think any other pack feels particularly inclined to challenge Derek."

"That won't last," Stiles said.

"True, but we'll enjoy the peace while it does," Lydia said. "So I take it you aren't coming to pack night?"

"Oh I definitely am," Stiles said. "It'll piss Derek off, I'm obligated."

"Lovely. Isaac will be happy. He whines all the time about how you don't smell right," Lydia said. "Erica isn't as possessive about her scent though, and Boyd hasn't even tried to scent _me_ yet."

"Werewolves." Stiles pulled a face.

"Hey the sex is better when they're all possessive. You should see Isaac and Jackson with Erica sometime."

Stiles spit his water back into his cup, ignoring the dirty looks from other patrons he got in response. "What? Actually no, I don't think I want to know." He looked away from Lydia, but when he snuck a glance up at her, she had a patient smirk on her face. "Ugh, okay, explain."

"It helps strengthen the pack bond," Lydia said.

Stiles groaned, letting his forehead hit the table. "Derek told me that was a lie when I found it during my research."

"Well it isn't _necessary_ ," Lydia conceded. "But it's nice, and feels way better."

Stiles sat up. "Wait, I did know just plain touch was enough. So maybe it's got the same effect as a hug or something. Same effect to the bond, just different to the body. Most packs start out as families after all so sex would just be weird but in a pack like yours, that's not really a problem-"

Lydia held up a hand, halting Stiles' ramble. "You let your mouth run away from the rest of you again."

"Sorry. But uh yeah, can't say I'm much of a polyamorous type of guy," Stiles said. "Pack probably wouldn't be a good fit for me."

"Derek only fucks around with Isaac. Scott doesn't mess with anyone. No sex is fine," Lydia said.

Stiles pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes with another groan. "Jesus Christ, I do not want to be having this conversation."

Lydia giggled and he glared up at her for enjoying his pain. "You aren't obligated to do anything that truly makes you uncomfortable. Derek's really careful about that."

"Lydia, this isn't just about me. I told you that," Stiles said. "You guys can't keep asking me to put my dad in danger like that."

"Why not? Are you afraid eventually you'll end up saying yes? Are you afraid you'll feel guilty for wanting to help your friends?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia, please. I can't have this conversation right now," Stiles said. "Can we just pay for this and go to pack night? Please?"

Lydia's gaze softened, his distress finally apparent enough for her to stop pushing. "Sure, that's fine."

Stiles pulled his wallet out and threw his dad's debit card on the bill the water had left on their table ages ago. Most businesses knew he was the sheriff's son, so they didn't bat an eye at the fact that he couldn't legally have one. He'd have to pay his dad back later.

"So am I driving you there too?" Stiles asked.

"Well I can't arrive alone, can I?"

"I suppose not."

 

-.-

 

They arrived at the Hale house last. It was the first time Stiles had seen it fixed up, and he had to admit, it did look pretty decent. Jackson's truck was parked between Scott's mom's car and Derek's Camaro. Just to be a dick, Stiles parked behind the truck and Camaro and when he looked at Lydia, there was an approving smile on her face.

The porch lights were on so they headed for the front door. Stiles reached hand up to knock, but Lydia just opened the door and dragged him through to the living room. Scott was stretched out on the couch, his fingers entwined with Erica's, who was wrapped around Boyd. Boyd sat on the ground, leaning back so his head was touching Scott's shoulder. Derek sat next to him, Jackson on his other side with Isaac curled up in Jackson's lap.

"Stiles?" Scott popped up, jostling Boyd and Erica in the process. "You made it."

"Well duh. Wouldn't wanna miss out on this snuggle huddle," Stiles said.

Lydia released her grip on his wrist and moved to curl up into Jackson's side. Erica and Isaac's gazes kept flicking between Derek and Stiles, but Derek's didn't move an inch from Stiles' face.

"Are you pack now?" Derek asked.

"No. I told you I haven't decided yet," Stiles said. "Are you _really_ not gonna let me stay? Because that's just cruel."

"Fine. You can stay." Derek smacked a hand against the space between his legs. "Sit. We're watching a movie until the sun goes down a bit more."

"Whoa, Sourwolf, I am so not down with this. I'll snuggle the rest of the pack, but you're just terrifying," Stiles said.

"Jesus Christ Stilinski, just sit down so we can finish the stupid movie," Jackson ground out.

"Yeah, okay, fine," Stiles said.

He moved to sit between Derek's legs and barely a heartbeat later, Erica and Isaac had buried their noses into Stiles' neck, nuzzling against him.

"Oh come on, you werewolves are freaking _weird_ ," Stiles said.

Erica nipped at his collarbone in retort and he yelped. Derek shoved both of the betas away with a rough growl, then grabbed the remote lying on the ground. Stiles turned his gaze back up to the television screen, grinning.

"We're watching the Lion King?"

 "I got outvoted," Derek said, jamming his thumb down on the play button.

His arms wrapped around Stiles' waist and pulled him back to lean against Derek's chest. Stiles didn't pull away, not wanting to cause anymore fuss now that the pack seemed to have settled in. As the movie wore on, Erica's free hand laced with his, Isaac's head leaned on his shoulder, Jackson's hand slid along his thigh, and Derek periodically nosed along his neck and jaw. For all his previous griping, Stiles found all the touching quite comforting, though he was going to bury that feeling and refuse to acknowledge it if anyone asked.

And then Mufasa died. Scott's fingers swiped his tears away without a word from anyone, and Stiles didn't mention the wet spot Isaac's tears created on his shirt. By the time the end of the movie rolled around the pack was shifting restlessly around him.

"Oh come on, I'm the one with ADHD, calm down," Stiles said. "Maybe I should give you all Adderall."

"Suggest giving my wolves Adderall again, and I will kill you," Derek said.

Stiles leaned his head back to look in his eyes upside down. "Rip my throat out?"

"With my teeth."

Stiles grinned, then pulled away to stand up. Scott was passed out on the couch and didn't stir as the rest of the pack got up. Erica glanced at Isaac, who shared a slightly sadistic grin with her. Isaac pounced on top of Scott, holding down his surprised and startled form and Erica yanked his shirt up to blow a raspberry into his stomach.

Yelping, Scott tried to buck them off, and eventually Boyd took pity and threw Erica off, leaving Derek to pull Isaac back by the scruff of his neck. Scott flailed until he was upright and he glared at all of them.

"Okay, outside before you get in a fight and wreck the living room," Derek ordered.

The betas obeyed without complaint with Stiles and Derek bringing up the rear. Stiles nudged Derek with his elbow.

"They're so obedient, it's like you're their dad or something," he teased.

Derek glowered at him. "I'm 6 years older than you Stiles. Call me that again and I swear I'll knock you on your ass so fast you'll see stars."

"Little bit of an overkill, don't you think Sourwolf?"

Derek smacked him in the back of his head. When they reached the backyard, Stiles saw they had already cleared an area of leaves around a stone pit, laying down blankets and a few chairs. Jackson threw another log into the pit, and Derek pulled out a lighter, tossing it over to him. Stiles watched as Derek sat down on the edge of one of the blankets furthest from the pit as Jackson lit the fire, the others moving to find their own spot.

"I left s'mores stuff in the car," Scott said. "Be back in a second."

"Nobody told me there were going to be s'mores," Stiles said, sitting down between Erica and Derek.

Erica looped her arm through his and settled into his side, and surprisingly, it didn't feel as weird as he thought it would. That was terrifying in its own way. When he glanced across the fire, Boyd was tugging Lydia out of Jackson's grasp and after a heated glare and a quick baring of his teeth, Jackson released her.

"So how common is it to have a human in the pack?" Stiles asked, glancing up at Derek.

"Common enough," Derek said. "Keeps the bloodlines from getting too..."

"Incestuous?"

Erica snorted at Stiles suggestion, but Derek just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, actually. Easier to bring humans in than biting someone. Most packs are made up of hereditary wolves and humans. We're a bit an oddity, given that I'm the only one _not_ bitten," Derek said.

Some of what Derek said Stiles had already come across in his research, but it was different hearing it come from the Alpha. It was the most Stiles heard him talk without some threat or insult worked in.

"Wait, so if I ever have kids, they're going to be werewolves?" Erica asked.

Derek shrugged. "Maybe. With bitten wolves and hereditary wolves, or a hereditary wolf and a human, it's about a 50/50 shot. I did have a...younger sister. She was human, despite both my parents being hereditary wolves, so it's never a guarantee either way."

Scott had returned sometime when they were talking, and when Derek stopped, the Alpha was met with surprised and somewhat uncomfortable looks from the rest of the pack. Then, Isaac stood up and walked over to settle into Derek's side, kissing his jaw before turning to Scott."

"Pass me a poker and the marshmallow bag Scott," Isaac said.

Wordlessly, Scott obeyed. Isaac dug his hand into the bag and threw a marshmallow at Jackson, catching him by surprise and earning himself a growl. Stiles caught on to what Isaac was trying to do and leaned across the Alpha's lap to grab a few. He shoved one into Erica's mouth, threw two at Lydia, and another at Scott.

Erica growled and pushed him back into a pile of leaves and with an undignified yelp, he began to fight back. There was no way he was going to win by brute strength, so ruthlessly, he began to tickle her, unable to help but laugh as she squealed. He was able to flip and pin her, grinning down at her triumphantly.

"That was cheating," she said, pushing at his chest.

"But now I know Catwoman's weakness. You will never be able to defeat Batman now," he said. Her eyebrow crooked up and his smile died instantly. "Shi-"

Erica shoved him off and straddled his chest. "Catwoman is still the best."

"Enough, puppies," Derek said, hauling Erica off by the scruff of her neck. He really was like a mother hen, or maybe a mother cat. Stiles kept those thoughts aside.  

Derek set Erica aside and then helped Stiles up as well. The pack had rearranged thanks to their own tussling, leaving Lydia sitting on her own. She patted the space beside her when their eyes met and he joined her happily. He was surprised when she leaned her head on his shoulder and didn't push away the arm he wrapped around her waist.

With the tension diffused, the roasting of marshmallows continued. Isaac made Derek's s'mores so the Alpha wouldn't have to get anywhere near the fire, and it was weird to see how much Derek softened around Isaac. Stiles supposed it made sense; the Sourwolf had to relax around someone or he'd spontaneously combust.

"Hey, Jackson," Scott said. "Would you rather give up the Porsche or your house?"

"Oh come on, McCall. We're not in middle school anymore," Jackson said.

"It's not even that hard of a question," Scott said.

"Jesus, fine. The house. The backseat is comfy enough to sleep on," Jackson said. His gaze slid over to Stiles. "Hey Stiles."

"Nope, no, I am not joining your sick game," Stiles protested.

Lydia prodded his side. "Don't be a spoilsport."

"Peer pressure is wrong guys," Stiles said. "But fine. I give."

Jackson grinned. "Fantastic. Would you rather make first line or be a werewolf?"     

"First line, hands down," Stiles said.

"Totally saw that coming," Scott said. "You're so predictable Stiles."

"Oh, I'm predictable? Would you rather have an even looking jaw or be an Alpha?" Stiles shot back.

"That's just playing dirty," Scott said, eyes narrowed.

"How is that a hard choice?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know. Getting rid of a jaw like that _would_ be tempting," Boyd said, a smirk on his lips.

"At least Boyd understands me," Scott said. He looked back at Stiles. "Yeah, I'll take the natural looking jaw. No regrets. Besides, real Alphas are so full of themselves."

Derek's eyes narrowed. "I will rip your throat out."

"Yeah, with your teeth, we _know_ ," Stiles said with a dramatic groan.

The game continued, looping around the pack, the questions ranging from superficial to the dirty to the serious. Stiles learned more about Erica's sex life than he ever cared to, but he supposed it was inevitable; she was rather open after all. As the embers died, Lydia got to her feet, tugging Stiles up as well.

"I'm cold and tired. Drive me home," she said.

"Yes princess," Stiles drawled, grinning when she punched his shoulder.

The rest of the pack got up to bid them goodbye. Stiles coughed awkwardly and glanced away when Isaac and Jackson took the opportunity to each give Lydia a thoroughly indulgent kiss. Scott gave him a hug, and now that he was paying attention, he realized the quick and light strokes along his back were indeed Scott scenting him. Boyd hung back and only gave Lydia a loose, one-armed hug. When Jackson approached him, Stiles backed up.

"While I will admit you are quite attractive, I have no desire to swap saliva with you," Stiles said.

Jackson's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Gross, Stilinski. I'll stick to a hug thanks."

Stiles didn't move when Jackson hugged him, brow furrowed in confusion. He realized a moment later what Jackson was doing when he felt the quick swipes along his back. "Werewolves are _weird._ "

Jackson snorted and shoved him back into Erica's grip. He yelped when she licked a wet line up his neck, snickering as he jerked away, wiping at his neck with a half-hearted glare.

"Weird and gross," he said. Erica just shrugged.

Isaac didn't do anything odd, just tugging him into a tight hug for a few brief seconds. "I'm really glad you came. Even if you still aren't technically pack."

Stiles reached a hand up and clapped Isaac on the shoulder. It was a sudden reminder of the fact that Isaac was nearly a foot taller than him. "Glad I came too. And not just because it pissed Sourwolf off."

"Ahem."

Stiles turned to look over at Derek. "Hey, Sourwolf. Gonna give me a goodbye smooch?"

"In your dreams," Derek said with a dry smile.

Lydia walked past him, Stiles close at her heels, and as he passed by Derek, the Alpha reached out and grabbed his wrist. When he turned towards him, Derek tugged him close and rubbed his face along Stiles' jaw. Before Stiles could say anything more, Derek was shoving him away with an insufferable smirk on his face. Stiles was still trying to work out what had just happened, what made _that_ feel so different from what Derek had done earlier, when Lydia pulled him along until they reached his jeep.

"Oh stop looking so shocked," she said, climbing into the passenger seat.

"I'm not," Stiles said.

"You look like Derek scenting you was the most traumatizing experience of your life," she said with a short laugh.

"I guess I'm just wondering why he would when I'm not pack," Stiles said.

"I mean, you basically are," she said. "You and Scott both. You keep saying you aren't, but you let everyone scent you anyways."

Stiles drummed his fingers along the steering wheel, keys in the ignition. Lydia leaned over and started the car, jerking him out of his thoughts. "Sorry, I just...I don't know what I'm doing."

"It's okay. Neither does Scott. Hell, Derek doesn't even know what he's doing most of the time," Lydia said with a shrug. "I'm sorry for pressuring you earlier. And...now too."

"It's fine," Stiles said. "I...I guess I need to actually think about all of this more."

"Well lucky you, you have all summer to sort through your angst and emotions," Lydia said. "Now drive."

He shook his head with a snort even as he put the jeep in drive. Neither spoke on the drive home, and if he almost clipped Jackson's truck as he pulled out, there was none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> There are many oneshots and whatnot planned for this series. The next few are going to be a Derek/Isaac, a Boyd-Centric fic with some possible pairings, and another focusing on Scott. Just so you know.


End file.
